A Soberana
by Yume Manoela
Summary: Haruno Sakura é a soberana de Zelda, um planeta que fica próximo à Terra. Ela deve ir até a Terra e encontrar o humano de genes perfeitos para que possa dar continuidade à linhagem de soberanos em Zelda, mas ela descobre muito mais do que imaginava e começa a sentir o que nunca pensou que pudesse existir.
1. She was born to rule them all

Os habitantes de Zelda são seres completamente evoluídos mentalmente, porém seu físico, ou seja, seus corpos são completamente deformados e os dá a aparência de monstros o fator que impulsionou a criação de um aparelho capaz de modificar a imagem de quem o possuísse, algo como ilusão de ótica. O planeta não tem governante, sua fé os liga a Zeus, um poderoso Deus da mitologia Grega que séculos atrás alguns habitantes que diziam ter visitado o planeta Terra trouxeram gravuras e livros sobre tal assunto, desde então nenhum deles tiveram contato com humanos, eles sabiam que existia vida fora de Zelda, mas nunca ousaram sair de lá. A poderosa estátua de Zeus no centro do planeta foi palco de batalhas incrívei ponto principal para adoração de fiéis. Nunca, em história nenhuma houve fecundação entre seres de outra espécie e Zeldas, eles não tinham relações sexuais, sua descendência vinha de inseminações artificiais muito bem elaboradas, o foco era não originar fetos com algum tipo de deficiência ou doença.

Alguns sábios diziam que o dia que o soberano chegasse para comandá-los e torná-los a raça perfeita, a estátua de Zeus se partiria em duas por um raio e todos saberiam que a criança destinada havia chegado. Nunca se soube de onde essa noticia se originara, nem se era verdadeira.

**Abril de 1980 – Zelda**

Uma jovem Zelda que aparentava ter uns vinte anos se aproximava da estátua de Zeus, suava muito e sua barriga estava dilatada. Seus tentáculos com uma coloração rosa pareciam que desabariam a qualquer momento, mas uma atração muito forte a puxava para cima. Subiu e parou no colo do poderoso Deus que estava sentado em uma poltrona e segurava algo como uma lança.

- Oh meu Senhor, quanta desgraça há de cair sobre mim por ser tão imprudente e desonrá-lo subindo até aqui.

Nesse momento algo começou a surgir do meio dos tentáculos da jovem criatura, um choro estridente de criança denunciava o que estava acontecendo. Ela faria um parto no colo da estátua!

- OLHEM LÁ! – algum curioso que passava por ali apontou na direção da criatura que não se agüentava em pé. Todos que passavam no lugar olharam.

- PERDÃO DEUS! – pegou a criança no colo e olhou com olhos piedosos a figura majestosa diante de si.

Rapidamente nuvens negras tomaram conta do céu do local. Ouviam-se somente burburinhos dos curiosos ali presentes.

- Uma criança anormal! Blasfêmia. – alguém na multidão disse. O pavor instalado em sua voz.

Outras berravam palavras sem nexos. Todos estavam curiosos e enraivecidos com a criança que acabava de nascer. Os mais sábios souberam identificar sua aparência humana, mas isso não foi suficiente para calar a sede de curiosidade de todos. Como podia ser possível uma humana nascer de um Zelda? Impossível.

Trovões começaram a assustar a população, mas ninguém ousava parar de olhar a figura imponente de Zeus que parecia erguer-se sobre todos.

- Deus. Piedade. – a criatura implorava com a criança em braços. – N-n-não tenho c-cul-p-pa. – algumas lágrimas escuras saiam de seus olhos, a criança em seu braço enxugou-as com a mão gorducha e pequenina.

Outro estrondoso raio assustou a população, foi então que lentamente, um raio caiu sobre a cabeça de Zeus provocando uma pequena rachadura, que logo foi crescendo e crescendo, partindo a escultura em duas. A estátua não desabou como alguns imaginavam, permaneceu na mesma posição, apenas se via uma pequena fresta que dividia as partes.

O céu clareou e deixou a todos bestificados.

- Deus nos poupou. – alguém no meio da multidão disse.

- OLHEM, ELA E A CRIANÇA ALI! – todos olharam para o pontinho rosa.

- Olhe o que fizeram, causaram a ira de Deus, devemos matá-las. – alguém disse.

- NÃO. – outra pessoa disse. – Ela é A Soberana. Não vêem?

Alguns soltaram um "Oh" enquanto outros gemeram com a possibilidade. Nenhum único ser daquele lugar não sabia sobre tal assunto, era algo aguardado por uns e descartado por outros.

No lugar onde mãe segurava filha reinava o silencio, a criança parecia perceber o tamanho do estrago que causara, apenas observava o rosto da mãe. Esta gemia coisas sem nexo.

- Como assim? Filha? Eu nem. Estava grávida. – levou uma mão ao rosto como que para lembrar-se de alguma coisa que estivesse faltando. – O que...

Quando ia dizer algo, a criança em seus braços se solta e cai sentada no colo de Zeus. A criatura observa atentamente a outra.

- Uma menina?

- Sim. – a criança simplesmente responde fazendo com que a criatura desmaie.

**Abril de 2000 - Zelda**

**Dia 23**

- Sakura-sama. – uma jovem de cabelos compridos e escuros se curvou perante uma jovem de longos fios róseos. – Tem certeza que não deseja comemorar seu nascimento? Amanhã faz vinte anos. – sorriu meiga.

- Hinata, conversamos sobre esse assunto pelo menos umas dez vezes hoje. – penteava seus cabelos com os dedos e olhou a garota.

- Hai. Desculpe. – curvou-se novamente. – Jiraiya-sama deseja vê-la, está no escritório. – e com isso saiu do quarto.

- O que aquele velho tarado quer? – pensou alto.

No dia de seu nascimento, um grande acontecimento mudou a rotina de todos os habitantes de Zelda, a partir daquela data eles viviam para ser governados por uma criança que mal nascera. Uma criança dotada de habilidades incríveis e desconhecidas. A mulher que deu a luz a ela se matou. Dizia firmemente que não era mãe da pequena criança, que não havia sido fecundada, nem inseminada por laboratório algum. Ninguém acreditava, óbviamente, todos presenciaram o nascimento da pequena, sentindo-se pressionada ela se suicidou e a criança passou para os cuidados de um famoso cientista e sua companheira Tsunade.

Tsunade ensinou muitas coisas úteis para a jovem e a nomeou Haru no Sakura, Flor de Cerejeira da primavera tal a estação que a pequena nasceu, a cor de seus cabelos lembravam muito as flores de cerejeiras e por isso o nome Haruno Sakura. Quando pegou certa idade Jiraiya passou a tentar espia-la quando estava se trocando ou tomando banho. Foi proibido por Tsunade de se encontrar com ela sozinho.

Sakura andou pensativa pelos corredores do imenso local onde morava. Usava uma calça de couro preta e uma regata vermelha, por precaução colocou um casaco, também preto, Jiraiya é muito engraçadinho e poderia querer tentar algo pervertido com ela.

- O que deseja Jiraiya-sama? – abriu a porta marfim do escritório. – Tsunade-sama? – assustou-se. – Hinata não me disse que a Senhora desejava falar comigo também. – aproximou-se dos dois que estavam sentados em poltronas diferentes.

- Sente-se, precisamos ter uma conversa. – dessa vez Jiraiya estava sério.

Ela se sentou e escutou o que os dois tinham a dizer, e o assunto não a agradou nem um pouco.

Mais tarde em seu quarto ela refletia sobre sua missão, sobre seu nascimento, e todas as coisas estranhas que sempre aconteciam a ela.

- Por que eu sou a escolhida? – fechou os olhos e entrou na escuridão, uma escuridão extremamente perturbadora.

**Abril de 2000 – Terra**

**Dia 23**

- Parabéns meu filho. – uma mulher abraça o filho. – Ah! Sasuke. Como estou orgulhosa. – beija a face dele.

- Sem dramas dona Mikoto. – o rapaz moreno chamado Sasuke retribui o abraço da mãe.

- Mas... – fez biquinho. – Agora você é realmente um policia federal. Seu pai se estivesse vivo também estaria orgulhoso.

A face do jovem se contorceu numa careta, falar de seu pai morto não era muito bom. O lembrava de como queria ser alguém digno e respeitado. Agora se tornara alguém assim, mas seu pai não estava lá para ver.

- Cadê Itachi? – Mikoto seguiu pelos corredores. O moreno foi junto.

- Teve que cobrir uma matéria de ultima hora. Parece que alguém da região leste viu um óvni ou algo do tipo. – pegou uma maçã verde de uma cesta sobre o balcão, sua mãe estava preparando algo no fogão, algo delicioso a julgar pelo bom cheiro. – Besteira! – bradou. – Quem acredita em algo assim? Eu não. – riu.

- Nunca se sabe. – foi a única coisa que sua mãe disse.

**Abril de 2000 – Zelda**

**Dia 24**

Sakura comemorou seu aniversário em seu quarto. Dispensava qualquer visita, fosse Tsunade ou suas criadas. Suas fiéis servas eram as únicas permitidas a entrar em seus aposentos.

- Sakura-sama. – uma loira pronunciou o nome de forma sutil. – O que houve? Tsunade-sama mandou preparar uma nave com suprimentos para pelo menos dois anos. Ordenou que nós também nos preparássemos, pois iríamos viajar para a Terra. A TERRA! – dessa vez soltou um gritinho.

- Ino, não grite. – uma mocinha que usava dois coques na cabeça repreendeu a outra.

- Desculpe Sakura-sama. – Ino curvou-se em sinal de respeito.

- Eu irei lhes contar já que isso afetará suas vidas também. – mais duas garotas juntaram-se a elas e formaram um circulo no meio do quarto. Todas se sentaram no piso frio.

- Acontece que... – fez uma pausa dramática. – estou em idade de procriar. – Permaneceram imparciais quanto a esse assunto, não era novidade que fêmeas Zeldas deviam continuar a linhagem procriando aos vinte anos. – Mas eu não farei isso nos laboratórios de nosso planeta, de acordo com escrituras sagradas dos livros secretos A Soberana nascida no colo de Zeus deve viajar até o planeta Terra e se acasalar com um "humano" portador de genes perfeitos.

Todas pensavam e ninguém ousou falar algo. Quem quebrou esse silêncio foi Hinata, a morena de olhos perolados. Sua voz saiu fraca e baixa, porém todas ouviram.

- E como saberemos quem é o portador de genes perfeitos? – perguntou.

- Por isso precisarei da ajuda de vocês. – sorriu ternamente. – Quem mais teria as habilidades e ousadia de vocês? Conto com a ajuda de todas. – sorriu mais amplamente.

As quatro jovens tinham a aparência de garotas humanas, pois foram criadas em laboratórios a partir dos genes humanos de Sakura qual ninguém soubera explicar o porquê da mutação genética, nenhuma delas sabiam desse segredo apenas a jovem soberana que prezava pelo bem estar delas mais que tudo. Elas eram como uma família, uma feliz família que nunca tivera.

- Ten Ten! Me ajuda com meu cabelo, onegai. – a Haruno deixou seu olhar cair sobre a morena. – Pode diminuir o comprimento dos meus fios? – puxou o rabo de cavalo frouxo por sobre o ombro.

- Claro que sim Sakura-sama.

- Ótimo, me cansei desse cabelo comprido, corte-o bem curto!

As meninas se entreolharam, não estava certo sobre o pedido de sua majestade, seu cabelo rosa era perfeito, bem cuidado e lindo. Teria ela se revoltado com alguma coisa? Elas não sabiam ninguém sabia. Tão inocentes, mal sabiam que na Terra adolescentes que se rebelam contra algo fazem coisas piores, tsk!

**Abril de 2000 – Terra**

**Dia 24 **

- Itachi-niisan, não sente calor com esse manto gótico estranho? – Sasuke mordia uma maçã enquanto observava o irmão mais velho descer as escadas indo direto para o hall da casa.

- Sacrifícios meu caro, tudo pelo meu estilo. – sorriu.

O moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas, seu irmão era demasiado estranho. Usava um sobretudo preto com nuvens vermelhas e o seu cabelo comprido lhe davam uma aparência gótica, ficava pior quando ele colocava lentes vermelho sangue para imitar algum personagem daqueles desenhos japoneses.

- Okaa-san me contou que foi promovido Sasuke, espero que agora pare de agir feito uma criança e se torne um homem de verdade. – debochou do mais novo. – Eu já vou indo, parece que o pessoal lá do beco viu um ET noite passada, preciso documentar isso. – seu olhar adquiriu um brilho sádico. – Até.

- Baaka, como pode acreditar em coisas como essas? Impossível existir ET's. Simplesmente impossível.

**xoxoxo**

- NARUTO! Você tem até dois segundos para tirar essa cueca da minha cadeira! – vociferou certo homem com cabelos prateados.

- Mas, mas Kakashi-sensei...

- Sem mais. O que pensa que está fazendo trazendo todas as suas coisas para a Sede seu idiota? – falou tudo com mais calma.

- Eu fui expulso de casa, não tenho dinheiro suficiente pra pagar uma pensão. – choramingou.

O homem chamado Kakashi suspirou. Colocou a mão sobre os olhos e pareceu pensar por meio minuto.

- E você se instalou na minha sala?

- Aham.

- E pelo que vejo está muito bem acomodado, estou certo?

- Com certeza, aqui é muito bom, não tenho que pagar contas e tudo mais. – cruzou as mãos, seus olhos azuis começaram a brilhar freneticamente. – Eu sabia que o Senhor me deixaria ficar aqui! – abraçou as pernas do outro.

Este por sua vez se controlava internamente para não fazer o garoto voar com apenas um chute.

- Naruto, eu te dou não dois segundos, mas sim um e meio. Pra. Você. Dar. O. Fora. Daqui. Entendeu? – saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

O rapaz Naruto passou a mão em seu cabelo loiro e suspirou. Iria ter que procurar um de seus amigos pra pedir ajuda ou então passaria a morar embaixo da ponte que ficava o esgoto mais podre do mundo. Quanto sofrimento...


	2. Every knee will bow in front of her

O tempo passava rápido, Jiraiya e Tsunade faziam tudo o que era necessário para que a viagem de Sakura para a Terra ocorresse de forma segura, e para isso era necessário que fossem feitos testes na nave principal, onde Sakura viajaria com Ino e as outras. Durante um mês inteiro seus subordinados viajaram em torno da Terra fazendo modificações no comando dos botões, analisando quanto tempo demorariam para chegar na Terra, especificamente em Konoha, o lugar onde havia maior probabilidade de que o homem de genes perfeitos estivesse. Eles ainda analisaram a quantidade necessária de suprimentos e quais as probabilidades de algo dar errado durante a viagem. A tecnologia avançara muito com o passar dos tempos e já não era mais preciso que tivesse um piloto. Sakura decidira que não gostaria de levar ninguém mais que suas quatro criadas, ninguém ousou contrariá-la. Afinal já havia um plano traçado pela Tsunade caso algo desse errado, isto era algo que nem mesmo Sakura tomou conhecimento, foi tudo planejado para que a viagem fosse a mais segura possível para a honrosa governanta de Zelda. Logo que partissem, outra espaçonave decolaria seguindo a primeira, para que pudessem dar suporte caso algo viesse a dar errado e para que protegessem as cinco garotas.

- Sakura. – Tsunade disse com sua voz potente. – A rosada que caminhava em direção ao pátio principal de seu palácio encontrou a loira que sorria satisfeita. – Todos os preparativos estão prontos. Finalmente você poderá dar inicio a tão aguardada missão que irá salvar os habitantes de Zelda...

- Tudo bem – disse já impaciente. – Você me explicou isso tantas vezes que eu já memorizei tudo – sorriu.

Tsunade suspirou. Era bem verdade que a cada oportunidade que tinha, alertava Sakura sobre tudo o que não deveria ser feito durante a viagem, como tudo prosseguiria e como elas deveriam se portar em um planeta estranho, onde elas só poderiam contar com elas mesmas. Além disso, Tsunade havia explicado o motivo verdadeiro da viagem, isto é, não somente para que Sakura pudesse procriar e dar continuidade a linhagem avançada de soberanos, mas o real motivo pela qual essa viagem era necessária.

- Tudo bem – abraçou a rosada – Vocês irão partir daqui a dois dias o que quer dizer que vocês cinco tem tempo necessário para organizarem o que quiserem levar com vocês, afinal esta será uma viagem longa ou curta, tudo depende do desempenho de todas vocês para encontrarem o macho de genes perfeitos.

Sakura assentiu, estava sentindo um misto de ansiedade e nervosismo, o que não era normal para ela que raramente se sentia nervosa por algo. Enquanto se afastava de Tsunade, sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e seu corpo esfriar.

- Sakura! – Tsunade a segurou antes que atingisse o chão. Ela sentou a rosada no mármore frio o que a fez recobrar os sentidos.

- Já estou melhor Tsunade-san. – sorriu. - Me ajude a chegar a meus aposentos.

Quando voltou para seus aposentos, viu que as quatro garotas estavam sentadas ao redor de sua cama. Tsunade, vendo que a jovem se sentia melhor, deixou a sob os cuidados das quatro garotas que a ajudaram a se sentar na cama.

- Boa noite Sakura-sama. – Ino sorriu. – Soubemos das noticias.

- Sim, estamos todas ansiosas. – Temari sorriu para a rosada. As outras concordaram com o que ela havia acabado de falar.

Sakura sorriu se sentindo melhor.

- Hoje eu vou contar uma história para vocês, a história de como todas vocês nasceram... De mim. – sorriu para as quatro sorridentes garotas que carregavam acima do seio direito uma pequena marca.

**Junho de 2000 – Terra**

Itachi estalava os dedos das mãos freneticamente o que estava deixando Sasuke irritado.

- Para de fazer isso caramba. – disse por fim.

Era incrível como simplesmente _tudo_ que Itachi fazia irritava Sasuke.

- Para você de tentar mandar em mim. – Itachi não era muito bom em dar respostas rápidas, o que favorecia Sasuke.

- Ta nervoso, é? – perguntou o menor, um sorrisinho cínico brotando em seus lábios carnudos.

- To, cadê a mamãe? – quando ele termina de fazer a pergunta Mikoto aparece na sala presenteando-os com um sorriso terno.

- Até que enfim mãe! Quero que você e o Sasuke vejam uns vídeos que coletei no último mês. – levantou do sofá e seguiu até o DVD Player ligando o mesmo com o controle remoto. A televisão neste ponto já estava ligada.

A imagem estava um pouco embaçada, mas podiam ver claramente o objeto que sobrevoava o céu de Konoha, sabiam que era sua cidade, pois quem fosse que estivesse filmando hora ou outra mostrava o lugar por onde passava.

- Hã. E daí? – Sasuke e sua descrença.

- Não vê, Sasuke? – Itachi tentava fazer com que o irmão desse crédito para sua teoria. – Óvnis sobrevoaram Konoha pelo menos três vezes em duas semanas! – sorriu largamente.

- Filho... – Mikoto tinha um misto de preocupação e solidariedade em sua face. – Tem certeza que não são imagens manipuladas no computador? – disse sem saber que o filho se magoaria com o comentário espontâneo.

- Tenho mãe, eu mesmo gravei essas cenas.

Sasuke ponderava internar Itachi em um manicômio enquanto sua mãe Mikoto ficava cada vez mais preocupada com a obsessão do filho mais velho.

- Tudo bem, já vi que vocês não acreditam mesmo em mim – desmanchou o sorriso e retirou o DVD do aparelho. – Vou subir para o meu quarto.

Sasuke olhou para Mikoto que retribuiu o olhar do filho mais novo. Decidiram deixar Itachi quieto com suas coisas, mas se a coisa atingisse um nível ainda mais preocupante eles teriam que fazer algo a respeito.

Enquanto isso já em seu quarto Itachi pensava no por que de os "aliens" não entrarem em contato. Será que eram tímidos, ou não sabiam como deveriam prosseguir? Ele não fazia a mínima idéia.

Como já passava das oito da noite decidiu não descer, não queria ter que encontrar com sua família e receber olhares incompreensíveis da parte deles. Começou a ler um manga hentai que escondia embaixo do colchão e dormiu antes que pudesse se lembrar de escondê-lo novamente. Ah se Mikoto visse.

**Junho de 2000 – Zelda 20h30min**

- Ela já está começando a sentir os efeitos colaterais. – disse Jiraiya a Tsunade.

Os dois estavam sozinhos no laboratório principal do palácio, Tsunade estava analisando DNAs enquanto Jiraiya observava a figura imponente da cientista diante de si, ele nunca havia negado sua forte paixão pela loira, e nem sua forte paixão por todas as fêmeas que já havia visto durante sua vida.

- Eu sei, estou preocupada com isso. – Ela tirou seus óculos e massageou as têmporas. – Sakura é um experimento que não está 100% perfeita, somente encontrando aquele que completará os dados que faltam no seu DNA que ela poderá estar segura, temo que ela não consiga viver mais que dois anos daqui em diante, caso não consiga encontra-lo.

- Você se arrepende do que fez... Tsunade?

Ao pronunciar tais palavras Jiraiya sentiu o peso da mão de Tsunade tocar seu rosto fazendo-o cair do banco onde estava sentado.

- Este é um assunto _morto_, eu disse que ele nunca deveria ser pronunciado novamente.

Tsunade se recompôs e olhou severamente para Jiraiya, com o forte soco que levara tinha deixado seu aparelho se quebrar revelando então sua verdadeira forma.

- Ah! Olha só, se quebrou. – Lamentou. – Mas está certo, é só pegar outro. – riu.

- Você me perguntou se eu me arrependo não é Jiraiya? – Tsunade fechou os olhos e se aprofundou em suas lembranças.

**Memórias de Tsunade**

- _Às vezes, enquanto observo o modo como Sakura cresce, sinto que ela esconde a solidão de não ter uma família. – disse certo homem de longos cabelos branco._

_- Por que diz isso Jiraiya? – uma mulher loira olhava a bula de um medicamento qualquer._

_- Por que ela é uma criança e não tem pais nem qualquer familiar? – respondeu com outra pergunta. _

_Tsunade ficou quieta perdida em pensamentos. Esse não era um assunto em que ela fosse boa visto que também era uma mulher solitária, enquanto crescia viu seu único irmão e seu amor serem assassinados perante seus olhos, sem poder fazer nada. _

_Antes do nascimento de Sakura, Zelda era um planeta violento e sem leis, os seres que ali viviam não se respeitavam, somente temiam a grande figura de Zeus no centro do planeta, mas alguns incrédulos não o temendo, faziam e causavam todo e qualquer tipo de alvoroço._

_Durante dias o que Jiraiya dissera vez ou outra rondava sua cabeça. _

_- Uma família para a Sakura... – colocou sua delicada mão no queixo e permitiu-se pensar em coisas que não deveria._

_Pensou muito e decidiu por fim que daria uma família a ela, e sabia exatamente como. Tinha dedicado sua vida à ciência desde aquele dia em que fora confiada para guardar a vida da pequena soberana. _

_Durante o crescimento de Sakura, Tsunade coletou alguns dados sobre o DNA da pequena governanta e amostras de fios de cabelo e sangue. Tudo era devidamente estudado e a cada novo progresso em suas pesquisas, Tsunade foi descobrindo coisas que não ousou contar a mais ninguém._

_Enquanto ponderava se o que estava fazendo iria fazer a pequena rosada feliz, decidiu-se por arriscar seu cargo de confiança no palácio da jovem se fosse necessário para que conseguisse dar a felicidade familiar que Sakura necessitava. Se tudo desse certo ela poderia manipular e gerar um embrião no laboratório. _

_Ela não tinha em mente que os embriões pudessem se dividir, mas foi o que aconteceu. Logo quatro embriões cresciam vigorosamente em tubos instalados no laboratório de Tsunade. Talvez possa parecer meio cruel, mas que as crianças não tivessem mães era necessário. _

_O tempo passou quando já era hora de "nascer" tudo correu perfeitamente bem. Tsunade manteve segredo de todos – menos de Jiraiya que a ajudou com as crianças – e quando todas estavam com certa idade Tsunade as apresentou a Sakura que não imaginava as proporções que suas idas frequentes ao laboratório pudessem gerar. _

_A rosada – já com dez anos – impôs condições para que as quatro garotinhas de cinco anos morassem com ela. Primeiro, ela escolheria os nomes. Segundo, não queria que as pessoas a vissem como uma família e por ultimo decidiu que elas se tornassem suas "servas" satisfazendo seus caprichos, mas isso não tardou a ser esquecido por ela mesma, que foi se tornando cada vez mais apegada as quatro jovenzinhas._

_Secretamente Sakura gostou muito de saber que teria que prezar pela vida das quatro, elas eram muito fofas e educadas o que por pouco não faz Sakura perder sua pose de durona na frente dos outros. _

_Alguns nomes estranhos vinham em sua mente quando olhava para cada uma delas. A garota com dois coques na cabeça se chamaria Tenten, não havia significado aparente para o nome da moreninha, a morena de belos orbes perolados seria Hinata e a enigmática loira de olhos verde escuro se chamaria Temari. A loira com olhos azuis decidiu chamar de Ino, ela era roliça como um animal que há tempos havia visto em livros sobre os animais da Terra, conforme Ino foi crescendo, seu corpo perdeu as formas redondas de antes e ela se tornou uma bela jovem, vez ou outra elas tinham pequenas discussões a cerca deste fato já que Ino era uma jovem de sangue forte que nunca abaixara a cabeça para Sakura, fator que fez de Ino a melhor amiga e conselheira da rosada._

_Tsunade observava a tudo satisfeita consigo mesma, certa que Sakura seria ao menos um pouco mais feliz dali pra frente. Ela não imaginava o quanto estava certa._

Tsunade voltou a si, passara longos minutos se lembrando de um feliz acontecimento.

- Você me perguntou se eu me arrependo não é Jiraiya? – voltou a perguntar, seu objetivo não era uma resposta do homem sentado a sua frente. – Não me arrependo de nada. – Sorriu. – Porque este segredo é a salvação para nós, Zeldas, que viemos sofrendo por milênios.

**Junho de 2000 – Zelda 20h10min**

Sakura estava deitada em sua cama. Há pouco havia contado uma historia para as quatro sobre como haviam nascido, era o que Tsunade havia pedido para que Sakura fizesse antes que viajassem para a Terra, apesar de terem sempre que obedecer a soberana de Zelda, elas precisavam conhecer a verdade por trás de suas origens. Sakura que havia descoberto sobre tudo que Tsunade havia feito para que as garotas pudessem ter nascido concordou em revelar a verdade para elas, era o mínimo que devia fazer como geradora das quatro jovens. Felizmente após a revelação, elas se sentiram honradas por saber a verdade por detrás de suas aparências praticamente idênticas a de Sakura uma vez que elas não precisavam do aparelho que modificava a imagem do povo de Zelda.

Após contar o segredo para Ino, Hinata, Tenten e Temari, Sakura imaginou qual seria a verdade por detrás de seu nascimento inesperado e se sentiu terrivelmente solitária enquanto era abraçada pelas garotas que sorriam em meio a lágrimas de felicidade.

"Entendo, então é por isso que temos essa marca bonitinha aqui, sempre me perguntei por que ela era tão parecida com a que você tem na sua perna, Sakura-sama" foi o que disse Tenten. As outras se atentaram a este pequeno fato e continuaram rindo. "Esta marca na verdade, é por onde vocês receberam durante a gestação, tudo o que precisavam para crescerem fortes e saudáveis, é como um cordão umbilical, mas é interessante o fato de esta marca em vocês ter ficado idêntica a que eu tenho" Sakura explicou.

Agora, sozinha em sua cama com seus pensamentos, ela se indagava pelo motivo de ter se passado tanto tempo e ainda não ser capaz de descobrir todo o mistério envolto a seu nascimento, ou os motivos de seu DNA ser tão incompatível com o DNA de qualquer habitante de Zelda. Sua vida inteira era tão misteriosa, com tantos fatores sendo ocultados por aqueles que viram de perto seu nascimento.

Era tanta informação nova passando pela sua cabeça que não conseguia dormir, precisava imediatamente conversar com alguém que pudesse a tranquilizar, pensou em Tsunade, mas ela não falaria, já havia dito inúmeras vezes que não era a hora certa para que a verdade viesse à tona, e Sakura, a maior e mais poderosa governanta de Zelda, nada podia fazer quanto a isto, mas pensou em outra pessoa que pudesse responder todas as suas duvidas, correu para o quarto dele, mas não o encontrou e enquanto passava pelo corredor que ligava os quartos dos cientistas ao laboratório do palácio, ouviu algo chocante que não esperava ouvir.

_- Você me perguntou se eu me arrependo não é Jiraiya? Não me arrependo de nada. Porque este segredo é a salvação para nós, Zeldas, que viemos sofrendo por milênios!_

**Extra!**

A primeira review que recebi ao postar esta fanfic no site me fez pensar muito sobre esta história. Ela foi escrita há muito tempo, mas só agora estou tomando coragem para postar ela. Tanta coisa foi mudada, minha mente está inundada de ideias para ela, e é por isso que eu agradeço a **Katharinne** que me mandou muitas dicas que estou pondo em prática.

Quanto a alguns pontos que aparecem na história, sobre o fato de Sakura não demonstrar sua solidão ou se perguntar frequentemente do por que de sua "mãe" ter se suicidado, isso eu ainda vou desenvolver conforme as coisas forem acontecendo, são essas pequenas pontas soltas que vão acabar se encaixando em algum momento, então eu não posso simplesmente ir revelando tudo de uma vez certo?

Espero que continuem avaliando a história, apesar de parecer que não vai dar em nada, essa fic foi uma das que eu mais gostei de criar. (Tenho mais uma fic que posto aqui no site e outra em desenvolvimento que pretendo revelar em breve!)

Para finalizar, gostaria de dizer que vou liberar os capítulos mensalmente, já que é uma história um pouco mais complicada e eu tenho que estar frequentemente lendo e relendo para ver se está tudo certo. Em compensação vou tentar fazer capítulos razoavelmente longos e assim que o próximo capitulo estiver pronto, estarei postando, mesmo que não tenha se passado um mês.


	3. The world is in her hands?

**Junho de 2000 – Espaçonave. **

Sakura estava impaciente, ela não era nem de longe uma pessoa calma, fazia poucas horas que estavam dentro da espaçonave e ela já estava pirando com a falta do que fazer, fechou os olhos em sua cama e tentou dormir, não conseguiu, depois tentou ler um livro, já era a terceira vez que lia aquele exemplar, jogou-o em um canto qualquer e voltou a se deitar, mas poucos minutos depois já estava se levantando impaciente.

Hinata, Ino, Temari e Tenten estavam no quarto ao lado, todas dormiam pacificamente sem sequer imaginar quanto entediada a soberana ao lado estava, Sakura foi pé por pé ao quarto delas com a ideia fixa de acordá-las para ajudar a passar o tempo, mas desistiu ao ver os rostos angelicais das garotas. Tendo que voltar ao quarto a rosada resolveu por fim pensar em como seria quando chegasse ao planeta Terra, como iria agir, o primeiro lugar qual ela iria, incrível como que agora que parara para pensar nisso não fazia idéia de como seria. Não sabia nem mesmo como deveria agir ou por onde começar a procura.

Quando retornou a sua pequena cama, começou a se lembrar do que ouvira na noite anterior, aquilo que Tsunade e Jiraiya estavam discutindo certamente era algo sobre ela, disso não tinha duvidas, mas ela ainda não havia entendido o tal segredo, a rosada tinha muita curiosidade em perguntar para Tsunade, mas teria que fazer isso quando voltasse de sua missão, pois de acordo com as palavras da loira, isso era vital para o futuro incerto do povo Zelda. Depois de horas remoendo sobre o que seria tal segredo, Sakura ouviu uma batida na porta e acabou se desligando deste assunto, logo todas entraram de uma vez e se sentaram aos pés da cama, Sakura se sentou perto delas. Todas permaneceram em silencio por longos minutos até que Temari pronunciou sua preocupação.

- Estou receosa sobre a forma como seremos recepcionadas na Terra. – disse. As outras concordaram.

- Talvez vocês possam me ajudar a pensar em algo que possamos fazer para que aconteça de forma segura para ambas as partes. – Sakura disse. – Quero dizer, penso que os humanos não estejam acostumados com visitinhas "intergalácticas".

- Tenho medo. – Hinata se encolheu atrás de Ino.

- Não se preocupem meninas. – dessa vez quem falou foi Ino.

- Mas e se eles nos capturarem para pesquisas e tudo mais? – Tenten questionou. – E se eles nos torturarem. – sua boca fez o formato de um "o".

- Esse é um ponto a se pensar. – concordou Sakura. – Porque essa seria a reação inicial de nós Zeldas caso algum humano se aventurasse em nosso planeta. Não iriamos os torturar... Acho, mas iriamos querer fazer pesquisa e estudar a espécie.

- Então o que nós podemos fazer? É óbvio que eles irão tentar algo contra nós, se ao menos tivéssemos trazido alguém para fazer a sua segurança, Sakura-sama. – disse Tenten que levou um beliscão no braço, dado por Ino.

- Nós somos a garantia de que nada vai acontecer á Sakura-sama, nós somos suas seguranças. – afirmou. Sakura sorriu terna para sua favorita.

Algo se formulava na cabeça de Sakura conforme elas discutiam o tema em questão, elas precisavam estar seguras durante o tempo que estivessem em terras desconhecidas, e exatamente pelo fato de serem terras desconhecidas, elas tinham que tomar cuidado, se caso fugissem de quem quer que queira as prender, teriam que se disfarçar, e nesse ponto elas tinham a vantagem.

- Já sei. – todas olharam para Sakura que sorria com a ideia brilhante que tivera.

Temari foi até o quarto ao lado e pegou a maleta que Tsunade lhe confiara pouco antes de subir a bordo da nave e a entregou nas mãos de Sakura. Assim que abriu a maleta, viu o brilho dos cinco dispositivos que as ajudaria em seu plano de disfarce, eram cinco lindos colares de pedras brilhantes.

- Eu sempre quis testar isso. – Sakura riu e passou um para cada uma das garotas que o colocaram no pescoço, então ela pegou o controle que vinha juntamente com os acessórios e o programou conforme seu gosto, quando apertou _play_ a imagem de todas tomaram formas diferentes.

- Wuah! – gritaram.

Estavam todas idênticas a Sakura que analisava cada uma não podendo distinguir quem era quem.

- Essa coisinha aqui é como se fosse uma chave mestra. – mostrou o pequeno controle as garotas. – E é assim que vamos fazer quando pousarmos em Konoha. – com um aperto de botão todas voltaram as suas formas.

- Vamos todas usar o dispositivo para ficarmos idênticos a você, Sakura-sama? – Hinata perguntou.

- Acho melhor mudarmos para uma aparência diferente, assim quando voltarmos as nossas formas eles não conseguirão nos identificar, se descermos da nave com o rosto de Sakura-sama, iremos correr o risco de eles a identificarem depois. – Tenten disse.

- Essa é a ideia, só fiz aquilo antes porque tinha curiosidade de me ver como os outros veem. – Sakura explodiu em uma gargalhada, todas riram junto com ela.

Enquanto se divertiam um barulho alto começou a tocar da sala de controle e uma voz computadorizada anunciava que em poucas horas estariam chegando a seu destino. Konoha.

Sakura olhou apreensiva para as quatro garotas que a olhavam com os olhos arregalados, ela esperava que tudo desse certo e que encontrasse o portador dos genes perfeitos rapidamente para que a missão fosse concluída e elas voltassem para a segurança de seu planeta.

Sakura tinha uma sensação estranha quando parava para imaginar como seria quando encontrasse aquilo que estava procurando, ela iria acasalar com o macho e dessa união um embrião iria ser gerado, ela não ousava dizer que ele seria o pai de seu futuro filho – embora fosse a verdade nua e crua – era _estranho. _Ela de fato nunca se imaginou sendo mãe, mas agora esses pensamentos invadiam sua cabeça a todo o momento. Imaginava como seria o futuro dessa criança, se seria mentalmente saudável, sim ela tinha esses pensamentos afinal ela era a soberana de todos em Zelda, certamente seu cargo passaria para a sua cria e ela temia, temia que nada desse certo, que fosse demais para uma criança que ainda nem havia nascido. Tudo isso a sufocava e a deixava em duvidas, suas primeiras duvidas em toda sua vida e isso a deixava mal.

Acordou de seus devaneios quando alguém bateu a sua porta, era Tenten a mais eufórica dentre as quatro. Não se aguentava de ansiedade, pois queria muito chegar logo a Terra e conhecer os humanos, seus costumes e tudo mais.

- Sakura-sama. Trinta minutos até o pouso.

- Entendo. Quando pousarmos, me chame.

- Hai.

**Konoha – Junho de 2000 08h.**

- Bom dia meu filho. – Mikoto saldou o Uchiha mais novo enquanto preparava seu café matinal.

- Bom dia mãe. – sorriu.

- Quer que eu prepare os ovos mexidos? – perguntou enquanto retirava a frigideira do armário.

- Hai, por favor. – sentou-se à mesa observando os movimentos da mulher de sua vida.

Sim, Mikoto era e sempre seria a mulher de sua vida. Mesmo que alguma outra mulher aparecesse – o que ainda não havia acontecido – e ele passasse a amá-la mais que tudo, sua mãe sempre seria a primeira e única, por que mãe é mãe, não importa o que, onde e quando.

- Cadê aquele vagabundo preguiçoso? – perguntou olhando em volta.

- Sasuke, não fale assim de seu irmão. Sabe muito bem o quão esforçado ele é em seu trabalho. – lançou um olhar de repreensão a Sasuke.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas a senhora concorda comigo que ele não tem futuro com aquele emprego dele, não é mesmo?

Embora Itachi fosse um jornalista concursado ele fazia questão de trabalhar em um pequeno jornal na coluna de "anormalidades no mundo de hoje". Sasuke não entendia isso, na verdade ele tinha era muita raiva. Mesmo que ele tivesse se esforçado ao máximo para conseguir chegar onde qualquer policial sonha, ser um Federal era de Itachi quem seu pai sempre se orgulhava. Fazia questão de se gabar a todos o quanto seu filho mais velho era gênio, e isso e aquilo. Certo que o pai deles morreu quando Sasuke ainda era um simples estudante, mas ele não podia simplesmente continuar esfregando isso na cara do pequeno Sasuke o quanto ele pensava que o outro era superior, isso magoava e muito.

- Não sou eu quem decide isso, infelizmente – terminou de preparar o café do filho e o serviu na mesa. – A propósito, quando você começa a exercer seu novo cargo?

O Uchiha mais novo sorriu convencido.

- Hoje.

Começou a comer a refeição que sua mãe havia preparado enquanto a mesma limpava algo na pia quando escutaram a porta principal abrir e se fechar rapidamente. Mais uma vez eles tomariam o café da manhã sem Itachi, não que ele se preocupasse com isso.

Terminou de calçar seu coturno e se olhou no espelho. Estava perfeito, ao contrário de seu irmão desleixado ele se preocupava muito com a aparência e aquela farda o deixava simplesmente irresistível. Não chegava a ser narcisista, mas adorava quando onde quer que fosse todas as mulheres jogassem suspiros apaixonados pra cima de si, isso engrandecia seu ego e o deixava mais confiante.

Desceu as escadas e se deparou com Mikoto segurando uma câmera digital.

- Ah não mãe, você fez isso quando virei Policial Civil e agora também? – fez biquinho.

- Sabia que anão é um homem bem pequenininho? – sorriu.

- Essa piada já é velha. – não tinha como não ceder quando sua mãe sorria daquele jeito tão sereno.

Ela tirou pelo menos umas vinte fotos até dar-se por satisfeita, então Sasuke partiu para seu primeiro dia como policial federal, e não imaginava que logo no primeiro dia teria que lidar com uma situação um tanto quanto bizarra.

Ah se ele soubesse...

**Konoha – Junho de 2000 08h45min**

Itachi saiu às pressas de sua casa. Pretendia chegar logo no local onde trabalhava e preparar seu material. Não era hora pra ficar em casa lamentando que sua família não o compreendesse.

Algo estranho fazia com que seu estômago se contorcesse e um friozinho chato que passeava por lá o deixava com vontade de ir ao banheiro. Não era possível que fosse dor de barriga, pois ele não comera nada tanto no dia anterior quanto nesta manhã.

Chegando ao trabalho ele correu por entre os corredores quando trombou com de seus colegas de trabalho.

- Eita mano, Wazzup*?

*What's Up? – quando pronunciado por oriental sai com esse som fofo XD

- Leva minhas coisas pra minha sala, preciso muito ir ao banheiro. – fez uma careta.

- Vai passar fax pro Obama? – riu da própria piada idiota. Itachi fez uma carranca e saiu correndo.

Fez suas necessidades fisiológicas no banheiro da empresa e logo foi para sua sala.

- Mano. – o amigo de antes chamou a atenção de Itachi, seu tom de voz indicava pavor e excitação.

- Fala. – sentou em sua cadeira e começou a mexer em sua bolsa.

- Você precisa correr agora.

- Por quê? – olhou-o em um misto de surpresa e susto.

Assim que ouviu o que seu colega disse, pegou seus equipamentos e saiu em disparada para o lixão da cidade.

**Junho de 2000 – Espaçonave 09h.**

- Sakura-sama, pousamos em Konoha. – Tenten sorriu.

- Há civis por toda a parte e indícios de que homens fortemente armados estão seguindo para este local. – Temari disse séria.

- Então se preparem para correr. – Sakura ajeitou sua mochila nas costas, as outras imitaram sua ação.

- Estamos preparadas. – Ino se pronunciou. – Mas então né, por que é que paramos em um lixão? – disse chorosa.

- Sei lá, acho que já estava programado. – Tenten respondeu.

- As mochilas têm equipamentos de rastreio, caso fiquemos perdidas umas das outras. – Temari disse ignorando a pergunta de Ino.

Sakura configurou o controle em sua mão e apertou o botão que fez todas mudarem de forma.

- Vamos lá. – Sakura disse apertando o botão que abriria a porta da espaçonave. – Me sigam, meninas.

Então saíram uma a uma da grande nave que pousara bem no centro de um lixão de sucatas, a aglomeração de pessoas que crescia a cada instante olhou abismada para as figuras que desceram da nave, o sol refletindo as capas prateadas e ofuscando os olhos dos moradores de Konoha.

Itachi chegou ao local a tempo de conseguir filmar a saída triunfal dos seres extraterrestres da enorme espaçonave.

- Você vai ter que engulir isso agora, Sasuke! – sorriu triunfante.

**Eu adoro o Sasuke dessa fic, fala sério, ele é muito implicante, mas não chega a ser fofo? **

**E o Itachi? É meu personagem favorito, ele ainda vai passar por poucas e boas, tô até com pena :P**

**Comentem pessoal, escrever um capítulo, revisar umas três, quatro vezes pra não receber nem mesmo uma critica é chato, basta dizer se está ou não gostando, para que eu me anime ok? :(**


End file.
